Night Of The Hunter
by 30Secs-MyChem
Summary: A 30 Seconds To Mars/Jared Leto fanfic. Casey L'Staire runs into the two men she was trying to avoid at the Mars show. Let's see where things go with Jay and Shannon shall we?  Annnnd, I suck at writing these so I'll stop there... Anywho, enjoy?
1. Chapter 1: Concert

**INTRO**

I stood in line, anxious and out of place; my hands pulling on the hem of my black tank top. The woman in front of me eyed me up and down, taking in my black skinny jeans and the understated black boots I had bought last minute. I held her stare, taking a moment to notice her leather straps, handcuffs, and short skirt. Her fishnet tights were ripped across each knee where her outrageous boots stopped, her boobs bulging out of the pink lacey bra underneath her sheer, white shirt.

Scoffing she turned back around. Almost all of the women around me we're dressed in "Hurricane gear" or, more commonly known as bondage.

The sidewalk was covered with chalked out lyrics and sketches, the result of a crazy and incredibly sexually frustrated family of fans called the Echelon. I looked back down at my shoes, nervously touching my hair.

I was excited, but somehow scared. I'd always heard you meet new and awesome people at shows like this but, so far, all I'd encountered were glares. Someone stepped in line behind me, and I quickly glanced up.

She had straight brown hair and was around my height. We smiled at each other, realizing we had dressed almost exactly the same. She laughed.

"I've been waiting so long for this concert! They're never playing anywhere near me. But I wished I had dressed it up a bit…" She looked to the girl standing next to her and back to me.

"I know. I was just thinking that."

Awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Kate." I took her outstretched hand.

"I'm Casey."

At that moment, the big double doors to the House Of Blues opened up for people with line passes. We both stepped forward, giving the employees our names, and walked inside. I checked my phone. We had half an hour before the concert would start.

Kate accompanied me to the guardrail in front of the stage, where we stood and talked about our undying love for music, and how she was going to do a crank mob for her birthday next week. We put war paint on each other, using red lipstick, and pumped up for the show.

"So, you have side stage access?"

"Nah. I think I'd rather be in the mosh pit."

"Oh. Yeah. I wanted to too but I won't be able to use the guaranteed on stage for Kings And Queens if I do." She frowned, "So, wave to me from down here!"

"Oh I will. And you know what? I'll see you onstage! There is no way I won't be up there. I don't take no for an answer!"

"You think he'll pick you?"

"I know he will," I flashed a smile, and she returned it.

The venue was filling up fast, so we said our goodbyes and she left to watch from side stage. I stood in my spot, front and center, and waited patiently for a band that needed to look up the definition of 'soon' to come on stage. Lights dimmed and a single beat was hit before the crowd went crazy. The girl next to me screamed in my ear. The guitarist promptly stepped on stage, playing a quiet riff.

I looked around for the singer, to no avail. The lighting kept changing, and my eyes kept trying to adjust to the new settings. When I focused on the microphone stand, I noticed something odd. The microphone itself was missing.

I smiled as a voice sounded over the speaker, the crowd going even more insane.

_"Time to escape… _

_The clutches of a name… _

_No, this is not a game. _

_It's just a new beginning…"_

The crowd was patiently waiting. Waiting for something… I took a deep

breath, eager to soak in every note.

_"I don't believe in fate…_

_ But the bottom line-_

_ It's time to pay._

_ You know you've got it coming…"_

The whole audience seemed to breath as one, sucking in air for what was ahead. A moment of silence. Then, absolute chaos and harmony at once as the crowd exhaled in unison, singing out their own part with all their heart…

_"THIIIIIIS IIIIIS WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"_

The lead of the band brought his fist up, and the microphone back to his lips, smirking ever so slightly, and yelled, "Are you fucking ready!"

We all went wild, animalistic sounds escaping our mouths.

Jared, the lead singer, pulled his coat off, looking out over the top of his sunglasses at us with those baby blues of his. He slowly lifted his shirt up, ignoring the screams of delight he received from the women in attendance. The drummer quickly followed, imitating his younger brothers' slightly more feminine strip tease. Everyone laughed and Jared turned around, giving him the finger.

Shannon hit the drums, and we all joined in the next song. It was our time. We were a part of the band. This night was ours. The Echelons'. It _belonged_ to us.

Song after song, beat after beat, the rhythm coursed through my body. Every part of me was alive. Sweat dripped off of Shannon's face and onto his chest every time he pounded on the drums. The guitarist, Tomo, had let his long black hair down, whipping it around in circles, giving me a headache just watching.

I moved my eyes to Jared. He was bouncing up and down, spinning in circles. He opened a water bottle and sprayed it into the audience. Twice more he did this, each time hitting me. He snatched his glasses off of his face, throwing them to the other side of the stage and jumping onto the guardrail in front of me.

I reached my hand out for him to step into. He did so, resting his knee on my shoulder. I'd always pictured Jared Leto to be a very thin man, until I felt how heavy he actually was, despite his appearances. He leaned back onto the rail, leaving a bruise on my exposed shoulder where his knee had been, and stuck his tongue out at me, shaking his head back and forth, fist in the air. We pumped our fists with him, shouting out the lyrics to the best of our abilities.

_"NO! NO! NO! NO!_

_ I will never forget._

_ NO! NO!_

_ I will never regret."_

At every 'no', our fists shot into the air with his.

_"NO! NO!_

_ I will live… My… LIIIIFEEEE!"_

My head swam, and the sounds rang in my ears. Voice, guitar, drums, and bass all bleeding into one epic creature. Blue lights flashed.

The music was calm, yet hinted at a more rebellious, violent alter ego. It's mouth seemingly pressed against our eager ears, filling our minds and souls with its stories and painful truths, unveiling our lies and revealing who we really were. Who they really were. Our mouths open in a not so silent revere, our hands held high, reaching for the sun… the stars… the moon… We were all reaching for a source to keep us afloat, to keep us above the river of blood and pain we'd waded our naïve minds deep into. To escape the lies we'd all believed, to keep from being left behind and broken. Unwanted and invisible. Emotionless and alone.

Our desperate hands clutched nothing… then… something. We'd found it all at once. In the music. In the each other. Within ourselves. It lay in our open, sweat slicked palms, raised, still, towards the sky. Something of amazement filled our eyes and ears as the music reached our hearts and lifted us up, creating a very real sense of being home and being free.

Free of judgment and in the almost tangible grasp of acceptance. The final chord was hit, and for a moment everyone breathed as one and we all looked to our separate faiths, somehow, suddenly, allied despite our differences. An unlikely gathering of strangers connected as believers. In my high, as the last note was fading, seeming as if it would rise again like the Phoenix from it's ashes, a single thought reached my mind and a smile reached my waiting lips: _Find the Argus Apocraphex…_

The band left the stage with 'thank you''s and a few 'we love you''s. The crowd screamed, begging for more. They took no notice. For five minutes more we screamed, half of us chanting, "Encore, encore, encore!" and the other half chanting, "This is war! This is war!"

Fangirls were simply screaming Jared's name, a few screamed Shannon's, and I heard a, "Tomo!" here and there. But nothing changed except for the lighting. I sighed, amazed with how this show left me, how it had changed me, but disappointed it was over so fast. I shook myself. I refused to let something so simple bring me down.

The woman next to me, noticing my disappointment, quietly said, "Don't say anything, 'cause I don't want to ruin it, but they haven't played Kings And Queens yet…"


	2. Chapter 2: You Take Your Shirt Off!

I looked at her, eyes wide, sudden realization on my face, "You're right."

She smiled. I smiled. And we waited in anticipation.

And waited… And waited.

Finally, just when I thought I might punch the girl next to me for saying something about Jared being the best and "without him the band would suck"… blah blah blah, a voice sounded over the speakers.

"Okay. I lied. That wasn't our last song."

We screamed.

Jared smiled, Shannon and Tomo taking stage behind him, "But you know what is our last song? This one. But we're going to sing it out. And I want every one of you motherfuckers singing and jumping and dancing. Yes, that means all you little fuckers up on the balcony. Look, look at this guy everybody," He pointed to the balcony, "He's sitting down drinking a RedBull. What the fuck you need that for, huh? He's sitting. You don't need that. And you!" He pointed again to a man in the front row, arms crossed, "Don't look at me like that," Jared mimicked him crossing his arms too.

"You know, I keep hearing a guy from the audience scream for me to take my shirt off… It's making me nervous people! You take your shirt off!"

Some girl in the front lifted her shirt up.

"Hey, no. Not you. I'm like twice your age. Keep your titties in or I might have to come down there and do something about it," He raised one eyebrow. Shannon hit the drums impatiently.

Jared nodded at him, "Alrighty. Which of you crazy motherfuckers wants to come onstage for Kings And Queens!"

Every one screamed. He started to point out people, "You… You, you! Yeah you! C'mon! It's a party!"

I put my hands against the top of the guardrail, trying to push my self up. I got about an inch higher before I realized I was stuck. The people behind me were pushing forward so hard that I was pinned.

His gaze skimmed past me.

The girls behind me were yelling in Spanish, counting up to something.

"Uno… Dos… TRES!" Suddenly I was pushed from behind. I put my hands on the rail and pushed with them. Now, I was higher up. The guardrail was at my hips instead of my breasts. I was still pinned though, so hard that I felt the bruises starting to form on my hipbones. The pressure from behind me held me up. I didn't even have to use my hands to keep from falling. I was stuck. I raised my fists and screamed "HEY JARED!"

He turned; sweat dripping from the tips of his blonde hair, plastering it to his forehead. Looking right at me now, he spoke, "You? Yeah you! Get the fuck up here!"

He reached his leather gloved hand out to mine and firmly grasped it. He pulled. Amazement and concern reached his eyes and he spoke into the microphone, "Holy fuck!"

He pulled harder. I didn't budge. He frowned, "Holy shit."

A security guard moved over to help him, and another. Together, the four of us wriggled me out of the crowd. As Jared held on to me, one of the guards gave the final tug, pulling me out fast. I hit my knee hard on the rail, no doubt in my mind about the bruises and scratches this little episode had caused. My hand still in Jared's, the guard helped me up onto the stage where I quickly scurried to the back.

Once he had chosen enough people, Tomo started the song, and we all joined in with off key harmonies. It was like earlier in the concert. Everybody hands were in the air, and we were all connected.

The feeling struck me like a sack of bricks. Looking out over the audience, the way they soulfully sang along and casually stole the night, like it belonged to them all along, I knew, suddenly, that this was what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to inspire. I wanted to be a part of something so great, something that could possibly bring people together. This is how I wanted to live. I would give it all up for this chance.

The little girl standing next to me ripped me from my thoughts. She looked about 8 or 9 years old, and seemed to be having a hard time seeing, as we were in the back. The song went into the bridge, and Shannon stood, scoping the audience that made it on stage while he wasn't playing and had the chance.

I reached forward and tapped the roadie who was working at keeping the people on stage in line. He turned and I shouted over the music to him, "This little girl can't see shit. You think we can get her up to the front?"

He nodded. I grabbed her and pushed her through the throng of people, the roadie helping me to get her a spot front and center. Just a moment after she'd reached the spot, Jared turned around and gave her a hug, noting she was probably the youngest person at the concert.

I smiled. I could have easily taken her spot. I felt good about what I did. I turned still smiling to where Shannon was. He eyes were on me, a smile on his lips. Nodding to me, he turned back to the drums, starting up the chorus again. I closed my eyes, feeling good, and let the music take me. The rhythm flowed through me again, my heart seeming to beat in time with it.

The song was over too fast, the band left the stage, and we were escorted off. Shannon jogged back out to throw his drumsticks to a few lucky people. A man, in his early twenties maybe, up on the balcony, almost caught it. It ricocheted off of his hand, landing in the banister below him. Some others reached for it, but another man, a teenager really, snatched it up, quickly handing it back to the first man who had almost caught it. Shannon smiled and waved to him, throwing up a peace sign, and departed.

Back in the audience, I decided to do a little exploring. I made my way through the throngs of people leaving the venue, like a fish heading upstream. Some roadies had walked out of a door to my left, and it was closing slowly. I waited until the last second and stuck my foot between the door and the wall. Quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, I slipped inside.

A long hallway lay in wait of my exploration, the walls white washed, and a few off white doors broke up the walls every now and then. My footsteps echoed and I squinted my eyes at the bright fluorescent lights. All of the doors had labels on them, which I read as I passed: _Tech, Storage, Dressing Room, Lounge, Meeting Rooms 1_and _2, _and… I searched the door in front of me for some kind of label. Curiosity got the better of me, and I rested my hand of the knob.

Taking a deep breath I slowly pulled my hand away, shaking my head. I was about to walk back to the door I'd come in from when I heard something. Footsteps were echoing throughout the halls, voices coming with them.

_Oh shit._ I started making my way back towards the unmarked door I had just passed.

"You know, I think that went pretty well. We didn't screw up Shannon's drum set up for once!"

"You're right, man. Wait—"

All went silent and I froze. I was about 3 feet away from that door, but I didn't dare move. My blood stopped cold.

"What are we waiting for?" One of them half whispered.

"I thought I heard something…"

"It was probably Jared sneaking around like he always does. I mean, the guys crazy. Leave it be. Let's go," The footsteps started up again, getting closer, and their conversation continued. I slid over to the door, and all but jumped inside, carefully closing it behind me.

The lights in the room were on, but it seemed empty otherwise. At one end sat a white plastic table with a few mix matched chairs around it. Beside me was an empty guitar stand, and lined paper with messy scrawl all over it lay in a trail to a black grand piano. I slid down the wall, landing softly on my butt, and took three deep breaths. I had to get out of here before I ran into somebody.

A thought crossed my mind. The men had said that Jared wanders around—what if I ran into him? Fuck, he would so have me put out on my ass. This was their personal space I was occupying after all. Shaking my head, I stood back up, leaning against the wall still trying to calm my racing heart.

"I am so screwed if I run into anyone… Now, how to get out without being seen…" I looked back up, around the room, my breath catching in my throat when my eyes drifted back over to the table.

Two pairs of eyes I hadn't seemed to notice before stared back at me, one hazel and the other an unmistakable, shocking blue.

Shannon was bent over the table, body facing towards Jared, who was seated in a chair, guitar in hands, papers everywhere. Both of their eyes held a million questions. Shannon's mouth opened to speak, and Jared held up a hand, willing him to be quiet. They both stood upright at precisely the same moment, Jared, quick and agile, and Shannon, equally fast but slightly more defiant in some display of dominance.

"I… I can explain," I held my hands up in surrender. Jared rose and eyebrow and spoke. His voice was silky with a certain roughness to it, overall calm and soothing. Rather, that's how I imagined it. In reality, it was sharp and low, almost a growl, "Oh, please do. _Enlighten _me."


	3. Chapter 3: Is that French?

I stood for a few moments in shocked silence. I felt like he was pissed off, but I couldn't quite tell; his expression calm and collected, showing almost no emotion.

"I… I..." I stuttered, struggling with my words. My eyes moved to Shannon. His chest was out, hazel eyes boring into me, in a somewhat ridiculous looking macho pose. He looked angrier than Jared, but with the pose, and the broad shoulders and big arms… It was really just too much. He could've been a freaking cartoon character. And at that serious moment, I did the most inappropriate thing: giggle.

It was quiet, barely audible, but I knew they heard me. I pressed my lips together firmly, to keep from laughing anymore. What the hell is wrong with me?

Jared raised an eyebrow. His pose, compared to Shannon's, was extremely feminine. Hips cocked, hand on side, and foot tapping impatiently. I started to laugh a little louder, turning away slightly, speaking through bursts of giggles, "I'm sorry. Excuse me."

I placed my hand over my mouth and tried to grasp just a little bit of control over myself. I heard Shannon quietly say to his brother, "The fuck?"

I turned to them, still trying to control my laughter, and spoke, "Listen, I'm really sorry I barged in here. I was exploring and not even looking for anyone in the band. Just curious as to what a backstage area like this would look like really. And I have no idea why I'm laughing. I'm not usually this rude, I swear…" Jared pursed his lips, thinking, and I laughed even harder, my words fading out.

I was completely out of control now. Soon enough, Shannon joined in the laughter, and Jared chuckled quietly at the antics of his brother and I.

"Shannon…. Stop, you're making me laugh," Jared's speech broken by the breaths he took between cracking up.

Still laughing, Shannon shook my hand, "What was your name again?"

"Casey. Casey L'Staire."

Jared spoke, blue eyes like those of a child, filled with curiosity, "Is that French?"

"I don't know. It sounds French doesn't it?"

Shannon stopped laughing, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I'm… adopted. I can only assume I'm French by the name, but I'll never really know unless my real parents step forward. Which is unlikely." I smiled.

"Interesting," Jared's eyes held a million questions, "You seem… not upset about that."

"What's there to be upset about? It's hard to miss something you never knew or had. So, it shouldn't sadden me. It's a mystery, and will always be. Really gives a person something to think about—"

Just then, a man stepped in speaking directly to Jared and Shannon, giving me a weird look and cutting me off, "The meet and greet is all set up and we need you in there in five."

Jared reluctantly moved his eyes from my face to the man, "Sure."

He nodded and left. Shannon spoke first, "Come with us. I know you don't have a pass, but we'll bring you."

I looked, astonished, to Jared.

He nodded in agreement, "You're an intriguing girl. I'd love to pick up where we left off later, or tomorrow if that's better for you. Regardless, come with us. The meet and greet shouldn't take to long."

"Oh… Okay. Sure. I'd… Thanks?"

They laughed and started to walk, gesturing for me to follow. Shannon led the way, Jared right behind, and me last. As we stepped into the hallway, I squinted at the light change, the fluorescents reflecting off the white walls. Jared smirked at me, tapping his sunglasses.

I wasn't trying to hit on him or anything, but I really couldn't help myself from checking him out as we walked. I had refrained while we were talking, but now that he wasn't looking, I had to.

He was wearing tight black skinny jeans with white stripes down the sides, and boy, his ass looked amazing in them. Moving my eyes up, I perved on his exposed shoulders and sides, and all the other parts his white, cut up tank didn't quite cover. His hair was thick and… pink. I mean, pomegranate. He was seriously the only guy I knew of who could pulled off a pomegranate mohawk and make it look incredibly sexy. I thought about what it would feel like to tug on that hair, his weight on top of – I shook my head to get the thoughts out. Save it for later Casey.

My thoughts changed suddenly, thinking instead about how it would feel to place my hand right in that sexy little dip on his lower back, slowly sliding down to the curve of his ass.

We reached the room, and I was slightly disappointed to see him pull on a blue leather jacket, covering up his muscular arms. Shannon smiled at me, noticing my expression. I wondered how long he had been watching me.

Shannon leaned in and whispered to me, making sure Jared couldn't hear, "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The fantasies. Don't think I didn't notice you undressing him with your eyes."

I felt my face go red, "I don't know what you're talking about," I said defiantly, crossing my arms.

"I do. And so does Jared," He smiled devilishly at my shocked expression.

"Please tell me he did not notice that."

"He didn't. But I will tell him unless you do me a favor."

I looked at him skeptically, "What, exactly, is this favor?"

He smiled like the fucking devil again, "After the meet and greet, I want you to ask him out. He could seriously use a girl like you."

My jaw dropped, and Shannon walked away towards the waiting fans, chuckling darkly.

So, in the end, either way I'm screwed. I don't ask him out, he tells Jared. I ask him out, Jared knows. And there I was thinking Jared would be the bad boy of the trio. Nope. It's Shannon; the fucking mastermind behind all their evil. Oh, was I going to get him for this.


	4. Chapter 4: This is Tomo

When the meet and greet had ended, and the fans had left, Jared waved me over. I think my heart froze for a second, those icy blues being the cause. I calmly walked, letting no emotion show, to where he stood.

He smirked at me when I reached him, "So Shannon said you what wanted to… talk to me?"

My heart dropped. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Dammit, "Oh, Uh… about that… actually I… Um…"

He said nothing, only waited for me to continue.

Casey, man up! I took a deep breath, suddenly very nervous.

"Well, actually, you see, Shannon here thought it would be a good idea to threaten me to ask you out. So, that leaves me with two questions. One: would like to go out sometime, as friends, and two: maybe you could help me figure out some way to pay him back for the embarrassment he just caused me?"

Jared's eyes widened and glanced over to Shannon before returning to mine. He smiled, "Maybe we could discuss things over dinner…?"

It was my turn to be shocked this time. The butterflies in my stomach danced, and I knotted my hands together. I opened my mouth to speak, failing miserably.

He took notice of my temporary disability and filled the silence, "If you want. We don't have to. But we could come up with something horrible to do to Shannon," He leaned in to whisper in my ear, "And I wouldn't mind getting to know you, Casey."

I seriously thought I was about to pass out, his breath hot on my ear, flowing down my neck. A voice interrupted then, and Jared pulled away from me, smiling devilishly and completely aware of his effect on me. I turned with Jared to the source of the voice to see an extremely hairy man standing there, looking at him with warm brown eyes, "Who's the girl?"

"This is Casey," Jared gestured to me, "Casey, this is Tomo."

I offered my hand, giving a surprised yelp when he pulled me into a bear hug instead, "Oh, don't be so formal! Any friend of Jared's is a friend of mine!"

Jared chuckled and Tomo released me from his iron grasp, eyes full of welcome. An awkward silence ensued.

I coughed, "Well, it's pretty late, so I should probably get going… Um… It was really great to meet you all and –"

Jared held a hand up for me to be quiet, "It was really our pleasure. But, I do believe I need your number. I mean how else am I supposed to text you that I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00pm? And to dress in something other than jeans and a tee?"

Tomo excused himself awkwardly; leaving a smug Jared and a star struck Casey.

After what seemed like forever, I managed a sentence, "Like… A dress?"

He smiled radiantly, eyes lighting up, "Yes. Like a dress. Nothing too fancy, simple will do. Now why don't you tell me your address," he pulled out his Blackberry and wrote down what I told him.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow at eight then?"

"It's a date," I blushed, did I really just say that?

He just smirked, "I'll have Mike escort you out."

My drive home was boring. And when I finally got there, I couldn't do anything except collapse onto my bed. I lied there for a few minutes, face first into the comforter before decided I was really too excited to sleep. The concert was amazing, and the fact that I hate a date, if you could even call it that, with Jared Leto tomorrow gave me goose bumps. I had to pick something out.

Reluctantly pushing myself to my feet, I stalked over to my closet, pulling it open and sorting through any dresses I had.

I wasn't much of a skirt/shorts/dress girl. I preferred a tank and jeans. So, basically, I had three choices. A white, knee length, Marilyn Monroe style one: Absolutely fucking not. Throwing it on the floor, I moved on to the next dress. A basic black tunic, a little short for the occasion I think. Tossing it aside as well, I pulled out the final one. Smiling, I slipped it on and stepped in front of my mirror.

It was a deep blood red and strapless, showing off my shoulders and upper back, exposing my tattoo of Mithra, and old symbol for the band. It hugged my hips tightly, giving the false impression of having curves, and cast shadows between my breasts, making them look slightly bigger. This was the only article of clothing I looked good in, and I knew it. I always saved it for special occasions, as I'm not out to hook up with random guys. They tend to stay away when I'm in jeans and a band tee. But this… This was a good reason to wear it.


	5. Chapter 5: Sam

**[[NEXT EVENING]]**

I looked at my clock; the angry red letters telling me it was ten 'til eight. Ten minutes before Jared picked me up. I nervously looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly feeling very anxious about the dress. I turned towards where my friend Sam sat on my bed.

"Sam…"

"You look amazing. Don't even say you don't."

She had helped my do my makeup and style my hair, which was pulled back into a messy brown bun, a couple strands hanging around my face.

"And the makeup still looks good?"

"It looks nothing short of amazing. I mean, it was me who did it after all," She shrugged.

There was a slight knock on the door; I looked, in panic, to Sam. She rolled her eyes and got up, "I'll stall him while you put on your shoes and, "She looked around, "Find that black scarf." She left then, leaving me to do what she said. I moved to find the scarf, freezing when I heard the door creak open, voices following. I listened carefully.

"Hi. I'm Samantha,"

"Hi…? Is, uh, Casey here?"

"She is. But, uh, she's taking forever. Nerves. So, you can come in if you want and have a seat while you wait."

I heard some steps and muffled words.

Sighing, I put on my strappy black heels and grabbed the scarf, switching off the light as I left. I took three deep breathes before entering the living room.

He was facing away from me, sitting on a barstool, casually talking to Sam. She smiled and he turned, standing up. His eyes widened a little bit, as he looked me over.

I blushed and looked him over as well. He had on a pair of dark grey jeans, shredded at the knees and right front pocket, and a black leather belt. My eyes wandered up his torso, garbed in a white dress shirt, unbuttoned on the top, exposing part of his chest. A black and white stripped scarf was wrapped around his neck, and an older looking, dressy black leather jacket completed the look, making his shoulders look a little broader than they actually were. A pair of classy white glasses hung from his fingers and a smile played around his lips.

Our eyes locked and he spoke, "Wow."

I blushed again, "Hi… Should we…?"

He shook himself, "Yeah. Let's," he turned to Sam and shook her hand, "It was nice to meet you." She smiled and held the door open for us.

We walked in silence down to his car, the sight of it making me gasp. He chuckled at my expression, "What? Never seen a Camaro before?"

I looked at him, then back to the car, "No… I have. I just – What year is it?

"1971," He smiled.

"But it's not original… right?"

"Who said that? All original. Paint, interior—well actually, the wheels and the stereo are new. So it's not _all _original…"

As he said this, he walked towards it, opening the passenger door for me and gesturing for me to get in. I did so, careful around the paint job: glossy black with silver racing stripes, a rarer factory color. He closed the door and quickly walked around the front end to the drivers side. I gently slid my hand along the black leather center console, noting the slight wear, making it extra soft.

He started up the car and I think I moaned slightly at the sound it made, a deep snarl. Jared turned to me, eyes bright, "Ready?"

I was about to agree wholeheartedly when a dreadful thought crossed my mind. My hair. I know, it was a stupid thought, but I seriously put a lot of work into it. Fuck.

His brows furrowed, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just… Um… My—"

"Don't even say anything about your appearance. You look beautiful."

"That's the thing… You see, we're in a convertible, and last I checked, girls don't look too great with… windblown hair…"

He smiled like the devil and leaned in close to me, our lips just inches apart. His hand snaked to the back of my neck; his head turned slightly sideways, mouth open. My heart froze. Our breath would've been mingling together in the limited space between us, had I been breathing. His big blue eyes stared directly into mine. His hand slid upwards, fingers entangling in my hair. Suddenly, I felt a slight tug, and Jared pulled away from me, smirking still, at my expression as my hair fell out of it's bun and around my face. My jaw dropped and I was speechless as he pulled the remaining bobby pins out of my hair, chuckling darkly.

"I'm kind of wishing I didn't pull it down now…"

"And why is that, Mr. Leto," My tone was sharp, and his eyes widened a little at the sound of it.

"Well," He put the car in first gear and pulled away from the curb, "Because now you look incredibly sexy and quite irresistible and I'm having a difficult time controlling myself."

Okay. Not the answer I was expecting.


	6. Chapter 6: Catch Me, If You Can

**AUTHOR SPEAKING HERE: I know. It's been FOREVER and I'm sorry to the zero people that read this. Don't hate me.  
I think this will be the last chapter of this I'll post. I honestly don't think anyone even reads it. So, yeah. I guess this is the end? Idk. Depends if I get reviews or not. OK shuttingupnow. BYE**

**

* * *

**

So many glasses of wine.

On the quarter glass that is.

Jared had taken me wine tasting, taking me too seriously when I cracked a joke, insisting he was not in fact trying to get me drunk. He seemed annoyed at first when I laughed at his sincerity, but soon joined in, starting with the slightest of smirks, quickly becoming a loud roar of laughter. It was the most I'd smiled in a long time and my cheeks hurt.

We wandered out of the building the tasting had been in, laughing way too loud. Suddenly, he stopped, and I stopped. He looked at me, and I shifted uncomfortably under his icy gaze.

"You are… A really amazing woman. Do you know that?"

I opened my mouth to speak and choked on my words, laughter bubbling out of me uncontrollably.

He looked down at his feet, color flooding his pale cheeks, suddenly embarrassed. When I had finally regained control of myself, I turned to face him. He was watching me with a curios expression on his face, one eyebrow raised, a smile playing around his lips, but traces of embarrassment and hurt lingered in his eyes and his cheeks were still pink.

"I'm sorry," I serious-ed up.

"For what?" He smiled nonchalantly.

"For laughing. I just-"

"Don't," His expression changed suddenly. The fake smile was gone from his lips, and the embarrassment had turned to something else, confusion maybe? His eyes were a darker shade of blue and his eyebrows furrowed. I stammered.

"No. Jared…" I ran a hand through my hair, "I didn't mean to laugh there. It was just… It was really cute is what it was," I felt myself blush, "And I was taken off guard. And I… Yeah…" My voice trailed off, but not before I whispered, "Probably the only innocent thought I've had about you all night."

"What?" His eyes lightened, and he genuinely smiled. God, was he gorgeous when he showed his teeth.

"Huh?"

"What did you say?" He inquired and I had a sinking feeling he already knew.

"I said that it was cute and-"

He held up a hand, "No. After that."

"Do you like art? Like painting?"

"You avoided my question," He was still smiling, his eyes sparkling, "But yes. I love art. It is, after all, my passion."

I sighed inwardly that he didn't pursue the answer any further and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with me down the street.

I felt his hand tighten around mine, squeezing ever so slightly. I tightened my grip as well, smiling up at him as we walked.

"Wait," I stopped, getting an idea, and let go of his hand. I slid my heels off, hooking them around my fingers and turning towards him. I took a couple steps forward until our breath mingled in the air between us, placing my hands on his muscular chest. His lips twitched upwards at the corners, the beginnings of a smile, and he leaned into me, parting his mouth a little. He stopped there, and I knew he was waiting for me to close the distance between us.

Instead I moved my mouth to the side of his face, feeling him shudder as my breath washed over his ear while I whispered, "Catch me."

Quickly, I moved my mouth to his, placing a fleeting, hot kiss on his shocked lips, and without a second thought, turned heel and ran as fast I could through the dark, empty streets of old Los Angeles.

Obviously I hadn't shocked him too much, because I heard him running behind me. I willed my feet to move faster, aware of the fact that he was gaining on me. I ducked into and alley at the last second, making him almost miss it. I stumbled through the dark, slowing a bit when I tripped over a curb. I could hear him behind me as I neared the exit of the alleyway.

"Casey?" He sounded so alone, and unsure. A little scared even.

"Just follow my voice. Right this way. We're almost there."

I heard a muffled thump and a quiet, "Fuck!"

Smiling, I exited the alley and yelled for him to follow. I ran just out of his reach, laughing at his frustration and pleads for me to stop running away.

We were running across a small, grassy clearing now, and when I reached the other side I jumped into the trees, following the path that was so familiar to me. Soon enough, I reached a building; a small shack like thing, weathered and beaten. It didn't take long for me to realize I couldn't hear Jared behind me. Whipping around, I called out his name, the only response a clap on thunder in the distance.

"Jared…?" I called, a certain amount of desperation in my tone. I wasn't scared or anything, I knew this place like the back of my hand. I was frightened for him. I didn't want him to be alone out here.

I turned back towards the building, my breath hitching my throat at the dark figure standing in front of me. I sucked in air, prepping for a scream.

A hand went over my mouth, and the man stepped closer, whispering in my ear almost inaudibly, "Caught you."

Suddenly his lips were on mine, his hands cupping either side of my face. His mouth was gentle, warm and comforting against mine, and I parted my lips, giving him full access. He deepened the kiss with a sudden hunger, our tongues wrestling, fighting for dominance. I gave it to him, gladly obliging, and bit down on his bottom lip. My hands were tangled in his hair, holding his face to mine, and his snaked around my waist pulling me impossibly close. His tongue traced my lips, running over my teeth.

Lips still locked, he turned us around, pushing me up against the outside wall of the building. I grunted at the force he used, and he whispered an apology, something about being a little rough. Biting my lip, he pulled away, gasping for air. I was doing the same, but a little better off thanks to the breath I'd sucked in for my scream. His lips brushed against mine softly, making me jump.

"I can't see shit," His lips vibrated with the words.

"I know. It's really dark," My voice was scratchy from the kiss and the lack of air involved. Slowly, I pushed myself off of the wall, careful not to startle him, "Follow me."

We locked hands and I guided him to the entrance of the building. He seemed a little weary about going inside, and I pressed my lips to his in reassurance.

My hand found the light switch and we were flooded in light, squinting against the sudden change. When my eyes had adjusted, I looked to him. Sheer amazement covered his face.

"Holy shit," He breathed.

"You like?"

"Who… Who did this?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the paint covered walls.

"I don't know. But if you start in the back and work your way forward, the pictures tell a story of sorts. I guess… I guess it was like a journal for someone…" I trailed off.

He blinked. I gestured to the walls towards the back, "I'd love to get your take on everything. Know what you think."

With out a word, he took my hand and led me to the back where we sat together, starting at the first colorful panel. While he engrossed himself in the detailed pictures, I looked around the room at the way the spray paint dripped down the walls in some places, at how crude some of the pictures were compared to the extremely detailed ones. Some sections were just writing, faded almost completely.

I don't know how long we sat there before Jared leaned back and spoke, "Wow."

I smiled at him tiredly, "I know," We had moved to the space in front of the door to read what it said.

His eyes were still lingering on the last panel, his gaze full of wonder.

"Do you know what goes here?" He pointed to a small empty space in the last panel, which was mostly words.

"No. It was empty when I found it," I ran my fingers over the last sentence, forever incomplete.

"I wonder what it said."

"Something tells me it never said anything."

Jared shot me a look.

I sat up to explain, "I don't think the author, the artist, ever put anything there."

"But then the story's incomplete!"

"I don't think it's supposed to be. I think it's more of way to get people to think. I mean, Jared, what did you just read? The main point he, or she, was trying to make is to keep and open mind, to love yourself irrevocably, and not to give a single fuck. It talks about these adventures, each time pointing out something to make you think things over. To make you ponder the very existence of the world. Of ourselves. By not ending it, the story goes on forever. It's up to us, generations later possibly, to create the rest. To use our imaginations. They knew, Jared. They knew that we'd be fucked up, brainwashed, lacking all creativity. They're trying to keep it alive. Art. _Music_. And they hit it dead on. I mean, either I'm reading way too deep into this or…"

Jared smiled, "You're hurting my brain."

I laughed, shivering slightly at how cold it had gotten.

He stood, stretching, and helped me up, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug, "Home?"


End file.
